


A Change of Mind

by frozentothetouch



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 12:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14355453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozentothetouch/pseuds/frozentothetouch
Summary: Saeran doesn't understand the concept of marriage, until he witnesses one.





	A Change of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Yo! I've abandoned writing for a couple of months, but this ship has brought be back into it. I've literally only been to one wedding so sorry if it's not accurate. I'll definitely be writing more for this ship so I'll see y'all soon!

“Saeran, have you ever thought about getting married?”

The redhead glanced up from the book he wasn’t really interested it and cocked his head towards his boyfriend. There was a little bit of pink sprinkled across his cheeks.

“Oh, not like - we, I mean - it’s just, Saeyoung and -”

Saeran interrupted the stuttering Yoosung, “It’s okay, I know what you mean.”

He paused, leaning back and bringing his knees onto the couch before taking the time to ponder the question.

Marriage was a commitment, Saeran knew that. After the ceremony was completed, you and your significant other were tied together with an invisible string that could only be cut with divorce. To be honest, Saeran found that whole thing to be bullshit. He didn’t understand the point of going to extra lengths and spending huge amounts of money, taking months or years to plan one single event that somehow proved a couple’s love. All it was, was legal proof that two people were together, Saeran didn’t need some stupid paperwork to prove that with him and Yoosung. He knew he loved his boyfriend greatly and didn’t understand why MC and Saeyoung had to go through a wedding to see that for themselves.

Saeran noticed Yoosung begun to get impatient from the way his fingernails scratched at the armrest of the couch.

To avoid any misconception of making Yoosung think he was uncomfortable, he responded, “I don’t know, I haven’t really given it much thought.”

The blonde nodded and wrapped his arms around his legs, resting his chin on his knees, “Well, I think it would be nice -,” he stopped to blow some stray hairs away from his face, “to have one.”

Yoosung adjusted his head to look at his boyfriend before realizing what he said. His face started to turn red and his purple eyes widened, “I - uhm -”

Saeran chuckled, fingers flicking at the edges of the pages of his abandoned book.

“S’okay,” he mumbled, still holding a small smile.

Yoosung placed his chin back to its previous position, taking the smile on Saeran’s face as a sign that he wasn’t uneasy.

After a moment, the blonde spoke up again, “Are you happy that your brother is getting married?”

Saeran pursed his lips together, “I’m not sure why he needs to, though,” he said, voicing his opinions, but immediately continued after watching Yoosung’s face turn to a confused one, “Uh, well, it’s just weird why you’d need to go through that whole exhausting process just for nothing to change.”

“I think it’s like some sort of conformation. Like, yeah we’re in love, but after marriage it’s just now we _know_ that it’s real,” Yoosung concluded, arms squeezing his legs tighter.

Saeran heavily exhaled through his nose, head tilting towards the ceiling, “I get what you mean, but I still don’t know why Saeyoung needs to legally confirm his love with MC, it’s obvious he’s head over heels for her.”

Yoosung hummed, forming a smile, “I think you’ll know what I’m getting at when you see their wedding.”

Saeran simply nodded, not wanting to force an argument between them.

_____________________

It was loud, really loud. Saeran was never fond of loud places, it made him anxious and he knew if someone tried to start a conversation with him, he wouldn’t be able to even stutter out a sentence. Thankfully, Yoosung was right be his side, gripping his hand tightly, knowing full well about Saeran’s plummeting mood.

The two were standing inside a vast room with an elevated platform at one of the far ends. The room was decorated with white lace and white sheets were thrown over any table in sight. Rows of chairs lined the area and little pink roses were attached to every one of them. It was dark, but the navy blue aura clashed with various subtle white lights shining from different locations. Saeran took the time to count each and every one, as a way to calm his thumping heart.

Yoosung leaned further against the wall and intertwined his fingers with his boyfriend’s making the redhead blush. Saeran squeezed their interlocked hands and the blonde tilted his head towards him,

“Nervous?” He consoled, concern washing over his face.

“Mmm, kinda,” Saeran muttered, eyes scanning the wooden floors.

He felt Yoosung shift his position slightly, “I’m sure nothing will go wrong, we just have to make sure Zen doesn’t drink too much.”

Saeran smiled and peered at his boyfriend, “I think it’s MC that’ll get drunk first.”

Yoosung laughed and Saeran couldn’t help himself, but let out a giggle.

An hour passed since their conversation and the atmosphere was light and happy, Zen had limited himself to only two beers, but he still looked giddy. Jumin was commenting on the fact that he could’ve arranged the wedding somewhere expensive in front of a tired looking Jaehee. Zen seemed to be sober enough to comfort her on the massive amounts of work she was still getting, while MC and Saeyoung were nowhere insight, but Saeran hypothesized that they were just getting ready for the ceremony.

Yoosung was twiddling a wine glass between his fingers, sipping every few seconds only to look disgusted right after he swallowed.

Saeran, who was holding a fancy glass which he just threw apple juice into, interjected, “If you don’t like the taste, why are you drinking it?”

The blonde scrunched up his nose, “I don’t handle alcohol well so I thought drinking something I don’t like would help me.”

“Not liking it won’t magically make the alcohol go away,” Saeran teased, brining the glass up to his lips.

Yoosung gently shoved the other, obviously already under the effects of the red liquid.

The redhead leaned back only to be interrupted by a person announcing that they would begin in a minute and everyone began to hastily make their way to a chair. Saeran felt overwhelmed by the sudden swarm, but Yoosung had already set aside his drink and connected their hands. He was led to his seat in the front row, directly next to the rolled out white carpet leading to the altar that was draped with elegant roses he remembered picking out at a flower shop.

Yoosung’s hand had unraveled onto his thigh where he rubbed soothing circles. Saeran appreciated the gesture as his anxiety had increased at the sound of a piano playing and sight of his brother stepping onto the platform where the priest also stood in white robes. Saeyoung was radiant, his smile brightly gleaming and eyes sparkling. His suit was all white, but a hint of his red shirt peeked out. There was also a red rose placed in his chest pocket which Saeran recalled also picking out, but he wouldn’t distinguish the fact that he spent a little more time selecting that particular rose. Saeyoung appeared nervous from the way his hands were clenched behind his back and with his smile faltering from the long wait it took for MC to finally emerge behind the doors.

But when they opened to reveal her, linking her arm with her father’s and dressed in a stunning white dress, lace swirling around the edges and the lights hitting it at an angle where it seemed to be sparkling, Saeyoung had immediately returned to his cheerful state.

Saeran had a hard time understanding why his brother looked so happy at just the sight of his soon-to-be-wife, they saw each other everyday. But he could see that MC looked delighted as well and that only left him more confused.

She had finally reached her designated position, right in front of Saeyoung. In her hands was a bouquet that was carefully crafted into an arrangement of all sorts of flowers. She was gripping it tightly as she maintained eye contact with Saeyoung, her grin never wavering. The piano had ceased and the priest began speaking, his eyes scanning the book he had against his palm. Saeran stared at the two as they said their vows, slid the rings on each other’s fingers (he unconsciously fidgeted with his ring finger after observing that), and when they reached the final part of the ceremony.

They were blushing profusely, eyes twinkling like the stars in the night sky and Saeran felt like he had been hit by a bullet train. He wasn’t hit in a bad way, but rather hit with realization. He had realized that Yoosung was right in his assumption behind the reason to marriage, that it was carried out between a couple to confirm the strength of their love. Because at that moment, when Saeyoung and MC slowly leaned in and connected their lips, Saeran wanted nothing more than to feel that same rush. The rush of feeling overpowered with joy knowing that your partner was still in love with you and wanted to spend the rest of their life _in love_ with you.

When the crowd jumped from their seats to cheer on the newlyweds as they ran down down the aisle, hand in hand, Saeran pulled Yoosung close and whispered softly in his ear,

“I wouldn’t mind getting married.”


End file.
